Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXX
Zaczęło się tedy oddawanie wizyt w sąsiedztwie. A było ich wiele, bo matka moja pragnęła poznajomić mnie z całym towarzystwem, wśród którego żyła. Wyjeżdżałyśmy więc parę razy na tydzień, czasem codziennie, po czym naturalnie otrzymywałyśmy wzajemne odwiedziny, tak iż życie przechodziło mi w ciągłym ruchu i gwarze. Mnóstwo coraz nowych postaci i twarzy przesuwało się przed oczami, nie miałam czasu rozejrzeć się we własnych myślach i poczuciach i zdawało mi się, że byłam unoszona bystrą jakąś falą ku coraz nowym miejscom, pomiędzy coraz nowych ludzi, a wszędzie wszyscy z przyjemnością spoglądali na piękne nasze powozy, gustowne urządzenie pokojów, strojne suknie, w jakie byłyśmy ubrane, i chór pochwał spływał na nasze głowy, i roje grzeczności spadały pod nasze stopy, a żadnym sposobem odróżnić nie mogłam, czy były one wyłącznie naszą własnością, czy też tych akcesorii, którymiśmy błyszczały. I tylko czasem, gdy zostawałam sama jedna w mojej sypialni, z białym światłem nocnej lampy ślizgającym się po ścianach, czułam, że mgliste dymy jakieś napełniały mi głowę, owijały myśl coraz gęstszymi kłębami i długo musiałam mocować się z nimi, zanim udało mi się słabe w nich rozedrzeć otwory i okiem trzeźwego ducha spojrzeć przez nie na to, co mię otaczało. Wtedy przede mną przesuwali się rzędem ludzie poznani, a twarze ich były różne: smutne lub znudzone, złośliwe lub szyderskie, fałszywie uśmiechnięte lub mglisto patrzące, a mało, bardzo mało między nimi spokojnych, otwartych, z pogodą szczęścia i niezmąconego ducha na czole. Na każdą prawie z tych twarzy wydobywał się brzydki robak, jaki toczył piersi, spędzała go despotyczna dłoń zwyczaju i przyzwoitości, niemniej jednak szare lub ogniste jego kręgi wyglądały zza maski, szpecąc jej oblicze... Otwierałam okno mojej sypialni i gwiazd nocnego nieba pytałam: dlaczego tak było? i błagałam je, aby sprawiły, iżby myliły się oczy moje, iżbym dusze ludzkie i twarze ludzkie tak piękne i niepokalane widzieć mogła, jak śniłam je w półdziecięcych mych o świecie marzeniach! I czasem gwiazdy przemawiały do mnie z łagodną pociechą zwąc mię słabym dziecięciem, którego niedoświadczenie i życie nowe w obłęd i chaos niezrozumiały wprowadza, lecz czasem powlekały je chmury i grzmiał od nich głos straszliwy, w którym słyszałam przepowiednię, iż pękną wkrótce kryształowe ściany pałacu ułudy, a ja zostanę stojąca pośród ogrodu, w którym kwiaty pomarły, smutna, śród smutnych chwastów i badyli... Były dnie, w których czułam się radością, życiem jakby upojoną; przychodziły inne, wtrącające mię w zamęt zdziwienia, pełnego zagadek, dziwnych dum prowadzących do serca trwogę... Poznawałam młode panny, którym jak mnie życie schodziło pomiędzy zwierciadłem a salonem. Panny te pośród ludzi wydawały się wesołe i ożywione; zmieniały twarz, gdy sądziły, że nikt nie patrzył na nie... zdawało mi się, że wtedy na lica ich wypełzał z piersi robak znudzenia, zniechęcenia, czasem goryczy i smutku... Poznawałam młodych ludzi, którzy błyszczeli złotymi łańcuchy i brelokami i konwencjonalne mieli uśmiechy; grzeczne ich ukłony i grzeczniejsze jeszcze komplementa zdawały się być zamówione, uszyte i zakupione u tego samego krawca, co sporządzał ich modne tużurki. Po czołach ich przemykała myśl wyższa, oczy błyskały zapałem; ale mijała sekunda, a czoło się pochylało i źrenice stawały się martwe. I widywałam nieraz zamiast dojrzałych pań, zasiadające na zaszczytnych miejscach ich towarzyskie pozycje. Pozycje te prawiły sobie grzeczności, uśmiechały się czule i ściskały sobie wzajemnie ręce z przyjaźnią, a osoby, będące ich widomymi znakami, patrzyły na siebie z ukosa i miały zjadliwe usta niby ukąszenia żądne... A wszystko to jednak, lubo zagadkowe i mgliste, posiadało pewną woń upajającą, która czarowała zmysły, pociągała ku sobie nieprzepartą siłą atrakcji. W łonie całego tego tłumu i gwaru drżało obietnic mnóstwo; pozory wesela i szczęścia paliły się migotaną grą barw niezliczonych; błyszczące drobnostki łączyły się w jedno ognisko i gorzały jak słońce; tajone uczucia i namiętności wyziewały z siebie tchnienie, od którego piersi podnosiły się szybszym oddechem, a oczy pragnęły zamknąć się, aby marzyć snem gorączkowym. Straszna, ale cudownie urocza była zagadka tego świata, o której rozwiązanie błagałam gwiazd, błyszczących nad rozpaloną moją głową. Słychać w niej było rwanie się ku innym światom, walczenie i zamieranie serc mnóstwa, szamotanie się i omdlewanie myśli, jęki ducha, tłumionego ciasnymi ścianami formy, tragiczne śpiewy, zakończone wybuchami śmiechu, i śmiechy, z których łzy sypały się niby grad. Nie rozumiałam tego świata, ale go przeczuwałam. Serce moje ściskała trwoga, ale wyobraźnia rwała się ku niemu, jak rwie się motyl ku chwiejnemu świecy płomykowi. Byłam gotowa wiele razy oparzyć skrzydła moje przy płomieniu świata i wiele razy rzucić się znowu w jego objęcia. Rozbudzona fantazja podsycała moją ciekawość, a serce gnało dalej i dalej, bo na dnie wszystkich zagadek i tajemnic pragnęło znaleźć i odgadnąć tajemnicę szczęścia... Szczęście! zdawało mi się, że je widziałam w oczach, słyszałam w głosie pana Agenora. Bo jeśli w posępnych ścianach domu moich babek i z posępniejszym jeszcze cieniem Rozalii obok siebie korzystne na mnie wywołał wrażenie, o ileż ponętniejszym i czarowniejszym powstał we własnej mej wyobraźni, gdy śród ciszy nocnej, sam na sam z sobą i blaskami lampy albo śród powodzi słonecznego światła i klombów kwiatów pełnych, myślałam o nim. Gdy myślałam o nim, znikały bez śladu wszystkie obawy, przeczucia i wątpliwości. Wiarą dziecięcą i dziewiczą poezją stroiłam jego postać. Uznawałam, że posiada wszystkie cnoty i zalety ulubionego mego bohatera z powieści i wiele innych jeszcze. Byłam pewna, że jest szlachetny, mężny, wspaniałomyślny, mądry. Wyobrażałam go czasem w postawie rycerza, przyodzianego w zbroję, idącego walczyć za rzeczy święte; a czasem widziałam go pasterzem, siedzącym nad brzegiem strumyka i splatającym wieniec z polnych kwiatów dla mnie. Lubiłam także przedstawiać go sobie, jak w salonie olśniewał wszystkich dowcipem i czarował dźwiękiem głosu. A im więcej myślałam o nim w samotności, tym więcej przybywało mu cnót i powabów. Krew uderzała mi do głowy, gdy przyjeżdżał, wychodziłam spłoniona cała, ale nie traciłam przy nim śmiałości, i owszem, nigdy nie bywałam tak ożywioną i dowcipną, jak gdy rozmawiał ze mną; z nikim takiej jak z nim nie umiałam prowadzić szermierki słów, pryskających iskrami niewymuszonego dowcipu. I dziwna rzecz! Za każdym razem, gdy go widziałam, zdawało mi się, że jest pewien rozstrój między nim a jego obrazem, jaki wśród samotności podnosił się w mej wyobraźni. W czym by leżał ten rozstrój, nie wiedziałam; czułam tylko, że pan Agenor rzeczywisty nie był zupełnie takim jak Agenor wymarzony. Pierwszemu niedostawało czegoś, co posiadał drugi; w drugim było czegoś mniej niż w pierwszym. Czułam wtedy jakąś kłótnię zmysłów mych z moim duchem. Oczy widziały co innego, a co innego ukazywała fantazja. Z tej sprzeczności wypływał niekiedy smutek i opadał mi na serce. Spostrzegał to może pan Agenor, bo zbliżał się wtedy do mnie i tak jakoś patrzył, i tak mówił, i taki wyraz miała twarz jego, że stawał się znowu podobny do swego obrazu wymalowanego przez wyobraźnię moją; a gdy odjeżdżał, jam znowu marzyła o nim przy bladym świetle lampy nocnej, owijałam tkaniną z promieni słonecznych, zdejmowałam z nieba gwiazdy i kładłam mu je na czoło... Ale tak myśląc i tak marząc o panu Agenorze, ani razu nie położyłam ręki na sercu i najtajniejszej głębi mej myśli nie rzuciłam pytania: "Czy kocham go?" Ani wątpiłam, że tak było. Płonić się na czyjś widok gorącym rumieńcem, czuć zawrót głowy przy dźwięku czyjegoś głosu, znajdować kogoś miłym, pięknym, dowcipnym, przyodziewać go w wyobraźni wszystkimi cnotami legendowych bohaterów i całą poezją sielankowych pasterzy, nie znaczyłoż to... kochać? Ani wątpiłam o tym; że byłam pod wpływem miłości dla pana Agenora, wielkiej, szalonej, gotowej do wszelkich ofiar, jaką bywała miłość bohaterek czytanych przeze mnie powieści. Lubiłam niekiedy porównywać się w myśli do tych bohaterek. Kiedy jechałam konno pomiędzy rozłogami pól, otaczającymi drogę, patrzyłam w stronę, w której było mieszkanie pana Agenora, i ptaków przelatujących nad moją głową pytałam, czy go widziały. Kiedy księżyc w pełni wypływał na niebo, a ja wlepiałam wzrok w jego srebrną tarczę, myślałam, że pan Agenor również jak ja i w tej samej chwili patrzy na świetną gwiazdę nocną i że w sercu jej zbiegają się promienie naszych oczu. Nigdy nie byłam tak skłonną do upoetyzowania najprozaiczniejszych wypadków życia jak wtedy. Wyobrażałam sobie, iż koniecznie w piękny jakiś wieczór letni, przy słońca zachodzie zostanę w czasie przejażdżki uniesiona moim wierzchowcem, który przez wzgórza i lasy nieść mię będzie ku strasznej jakiejś przepaści, i że wtedy zza leśnej gęstwiny wypadnie pan Agenor i mężną a silną ręką uratuje mię od nieuchronnej zguby. Mijało wprawdzie wiele zachodów słońca i wiele odbyłam przejażdżek, a romantyczna nie zdarzała się awantura. Parę razy, jadąc przez las, posłyszałam za sobą przyśpieszony tętent konia i krew mi uderzyła do głowy. Byłam pewna, że zobaczę niespodzianie zjawiającego się pana Agenora w fantastycznym myśliwskim lub rycerskim stroju. Niestety! gdy odwróciłam głowę, spostrzegłam prostego chłopaka z pobliskiej wioski, cwałującego oklep i boso na chudej i zdyszanej szkapie. Innym znów razem, gdy późno w nocy siedziałam przy otwartym na ogród oknie mojej sypialni i pełną piersią oddychałam powietrzem lipcowej nocy, usłyszałam w ogrodowych zaroślach szelest stłumiony. W uszach mi zaszumiało i pociemniało w oczach. Jak błyskawica przebiegła mi przez głowę myśl, że może to pan Agenor, dręczony tęsknotą za mną, zakradł się do naszego ogrodu, patrzy z gęstwiny na moje oświetlone okno i na powiewie wiatru przesyła mi westchnienia miłości. Wszakże nieraz czytałam o podobnych rzeczach w romansach. Z wytężonym wzrokiem i twarzą płonącą siedziałam nieruchoma, patrząc na punkt ogrodu, w którym ozwał się szelest, i po chwili spostrzegłam, jak poruszyły się gałęzie krzewów, a spośród nich łopocąc rozpiętymi skrzydłami podniosła się sowa i poleciała pomiędzy lipy stare. Nie zrażałam się jednak tym dziwnym spotykaniem się fantazji mojej z rzeczywistością i snułam dalej nić marzeń. Słyszałam nieraz ubolewających nad tym, że minęła pora, w której dziewice, siedząc u kominkowego ognia, przędły len na kołowrotku; otóż zdaje mi się, że i teraz zajmują się one tą samą czynnością, tylko że kominkowy ogień zastąpiło zwierciadło, a zamiast nici lnianych przędą one pasma marzeń i widzeń fantastycznych na wartkim kołowrotku własnej wyobraźni. I zaiste, cóż innego czynić mają? Cóż innego czynić miałam, jak gdy jako jedyny grunt, na którym miało roztaczać się życie moje, wskazano mi woskowaną posadzkę salonu; jedyny świat dostępny zakreślono przede mną sztachetami otaczającymi ogród; za jedyną pracę dano krosienka z rozpiętą kanwą i kilka, w pąsowy safian oprawnych, romansów i podróży francuskich. W godzinach upływających pomiędzy wizytami i rewizytami czytałam romanse, wyszukując w ich bohaterach podobieństw do pana Agenora, a potem wyszywałam na kanwie poduszkę dla babci Hortensji. Ale malowane kwiaty na deseniu nie podbijały mojej myśli, myliłam się w rachowaniu krzyżyków i dobieraniu barw włóczki i często pod ręką moją róże rodziły się zielone, a liście różowe. Wtedy przychodziła garderobiana Zosia i poprawiała robotę, a gdy przyjeżdżały sąsiadki, oglądały krosienka ustawione przed oknem salonu i podziwiały moją pracowitość. Mnie jednak rumieniły te pochwały, bo przywodziły mi na pamięć w dzieciństwie usłyszane wyrazy ojca, że człowiek, który pracuje, rozumie myśl Boga! A jam czuła, że wyszywając na kanwie nie postąpiłam ni na krok ku zrozumieniu tej wielkiej myśli... Pojechałyśmy z matką do państwa Rudolfów, nie ażeby nam bardzo uśmiechały się te odwiedziny, ale że były koniecznymi dla zachowania światowej przyzwoitości. Szczególne wrażenie uczyniło na mnie mieszkanie wujostwa. Dwór to był obszerny, widocznie zamożny kiedyś, a nawet bogaty; ale dziś z każdego jego kąta wydobywała się ruina. Murowane słupy, mające zdobić sztachety, opadały z tynku i świeciły czerwoną nagą cegłą; dom obszerny, o suterynach i balkonach, wspartych na lekkiej kolumnadzie, miał dziury w dachu i wschody połamane, po których trzeba było stąpać ze wszelką ostrożnością. Na dziedzińcu pozostał tylko ślad szerokich i graconych znać dróg, wiodących od bramy do podjazdu; na zaniedbanej i bujnymi chwastami porosłej murawie pasły się stada gęsi i kaczek, a przed oknami o ściany domu ocierały się stworzenia o nie wymawianym w salonie imieniu. Wewnątrz domu minione bogactwo sprzeczało się również z obecnym upadkiem. Na każdym kroku czuć tam było łataninę i zapobieganie, na tle których boleśnie prawie odbijała pretensja do pokazania czegoś, czego już nie było. Pomiędzy tym otoczeniem zobaczyłam znowu Rozalię, a zuchwała jej pokora i wulkaniczny spokój rzuciły mi się znowu w oczy. Spostrzegłam jednak w twarzy jej coś, czego nie widziałam wprzódy. Były to pomiędzy cieniami ślizgające się promienie, dobre uczucie jakieś, wychodzące z piersi i błyszczące w oczach nie udaną słodyczą. Zmiany te szybkie jak mgnienie oka, ale dostrzegalne zachodziły w Rozalii wtedy, gdy spoglądała na swe młodsze rodzeństwo, które otaczało ją nieustannie i garnęło się do niej daleko więcej niż do matki. Nie widziałam, aby pieściła dzieci lub przemawiała do nich pieszczotliwie, a jednak widocznym było, że panowała nad ich sercami. Spojrzenie jej spotykało się często na jasnowłosych ich głowach ze spojrzeniem pana Rudolfa. Był to, zdaje się, jedyny punkt, na którym schodziły się i łączyły serca ojca i córki. Tylko że w oczach pierwszego malowała się większa jeszcze niż zwykle boleść, połączona z upokorzeniem, które wraz powieki ku ziemi chyliło; we wzroku drugiej migotała troskliwość i niby gorączkowa jakaś obawa. Pani Rudolfowa, w stroju odbijającym pretensjonalnością od surowej wełnianej sukni najstarszej córki, siedziała na kanapie częstując moją matkę uśmiechami i konfiturami, podawanymi na wyszczerbionych spodkach przez lokaja ubranego w mocno wytarty surdut i wyglądającego bardzo na parobka. Mimo woli pomyślałam, iż stosowniejszym do otoczenia traktamentem byłyby proste jakie niekosztowne owoce, a mniej śmieszną usługą wiejska, czysto ubrana dziewka. Ale wujenka nie miała znać siły wyrzec się konfitur i lokaja, dwóch przedmiotów, które zwyczaj wskazywał uważać za konieczne warunki przyzwoitości. W godzinę dopiero po przyjeździe naszym wbiegła do bawialnego pokoju młodsza siostra Rozalii, szesnastoletnia Madzia. Podobna była do Rozalii bardzo, tylko twarz miała pogodną i otwartą, swobodny uśmiech na ustach i poranne wesele we wszystkich ruchach. Ubrana była w prostą, ale czystą perkalikową sukienkę, z białym fartuszkiem i krótkimi rękawkami, które ukazywały ramiona i ręce opalone, z wyraźnymi śladami pracy. Pani Rudolfowa zarumieniła się na jej widok, a gdy . dziewczę przywitało się już z nami, rzekła: — Gdzieżeś to była, Madziu? czemu nie pośpieszyłaś powitać ciotkę i kuzynkę? — O, pilno mi było ujrzeć ciocię i poznać kuzynkę Wacławę — odpowiedziała rumieniąc się Madzia — ale musiałam pierwej dokończyć upieczenia ciasta do herbaty, boby się było popsuło. Silniejszy rumieniec wytrysnął na śniadą twarz wujenki. — Moje dziecko! — zawołała — po cóż ci było to robić? Wszakże kucharz... — Moja matko! — przerwała Rozalia — wiesz dobrze, że ja to nakłaniam Madzię do prac gospodarczych... Wujenka nic nie odpowiedziała. Znać było, że Rozalia wywierała i na nią wpływ przeważny. W środku wieczora Madzia zniknęła znowu z pokoju. — Gdzie jest Madzia? — spytał ktoś z obecnych. — Posłałam ją do spiżarni, aby wydała jutrzejszą prowizję dla czeladzi — odpowiedziała Rozalia. Wujenka wzruszyła ramionami, wyraźnie zmieszana i zawstydzona: — Jest to kaprys Rózi... — wyjąkała. — Moja matko! — ozwała się wnet Rozalia — czy doprawdy znajdujesz, że kaprys tylko każe mi przyzwyczajać Madzię do zajęć domowych i do zamiłowania w pracy? Czy doprawdy tak znajdujesz? Ja bym sądziła, że to nie kaprys, ale doświadczenie... Wujenka zamilkała znowu, a pan Rudolf podniósł wzrok i utkwił go w córce z wyrazem, jak mi się zdawało, wdzięczności. Rozalia widziała to spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedziała żadną tkliwszą oznaką. Nie widziałam, aby się kiedy zbliżyła do niego, a gdy zwracała ku niemu mowę, dźwięk jej głosu nabierał ostrzejszych tonów, a powieki głębiej zapuszczały się na oczy, jakby nie chciała, aby najmniejszy promień pociechy lub miłości upadł z nich na szlachetnie zarysowane, ale dziwnymi bruzdy poorane czoło ojca. Wróciwszy ze spiżarni z pękiem kluczów u paska, Madzia mówiła do mnie: — Rózia nauczyła mię szyć bieliznę i suknie i odtąd sama sporządzam ubrania dla siebie i rodzeństwa. Doglądam też pralni i folwarku i w kuchni nierzadko bywam, mianowicie gdy spodziewamy się gości i trzeba coś lepszego do stołu sporządzić... — Mama życzyła sobie — szczebiotało dalej wesołe dziewczę — abym uczyła się po francusku i grać na fortepianie, ale Rózia sprzeciwiła się temu i powiedziała, że daleko lepiej będzie, jeśli nauczę się szyć, gotować, doglądać gospodarstwa, bo jej samej język francuski i muzyka na nic się przydały, odkąd ojciec stracił cały prawie fundusz... Tu urwała nagle i zarumieniła się mocno, jakby spostrzegła, że wygadała się z czymś, o czym nie powinna była mówić. Spojrzała na ojca, coś dziwnego zamigotało w jej pogodnych oczach, rzuciła się ku niemu z gwałtownością dziecka i ucałowała obie jego ręce. W bladych źrenicach pana Rudolfa błysnęły iskry, przycisnął głowę córki do piersi. Rozalia zwróciła się nagle do mojej matki, jakby nie chciała lub obawiała się widzieć pieszczotę młodszej siostry z ojcem. Obejście się jej ze mną było takie same jak w Rodowie. Z ust jej ani razu nie wyszło imię pana Agenora. Wujenka tylko parę razy wspomniała o nim, przy czym ruchliwe jej oczy utkwiły się we mnie z uśmiechem. Opuściłam dom wujostwa z ciężkim sercem i głową pytań pełną. Jak widma niedostatku wyłażące z kątów kłóciły się z przedrzeźnionymi oznakami bogactwa, tak i serca mieszkańców domu tego zdawały się składać akord fałszywy z wyskakującymi zewsząd ostrymi tonami. Żona tam nie była żoną, córka nie była córką. Jakaś przepaść nieprzebyta leżała widocznie między upokorzonym ojcem a zbuntowanym dzieckiem. Kto ją wykopał? Kto oponą wstydzącej się siebie nędzy okrył ten dwór bogaty niegdyś? Kto rzucił bolesny dramat w życie tej rodziny, dziś tak rozstrojonej? Czyja ręka wymalowała ten obraz zrujnowanego domu, pełnego zrujnowanych egzystencji, o którym nie mogłam myśleć bez tajemnego drżenia. A jednak po tle tego i innego dramatu przemykały świetlane promienie, pomiędzy gruzami zdruzgotanych cegieł i dachów kwitły kwiaty pociechy. Do piersi upokorzonego ojca rodziny tuliło głowę dziewczę niewinne, posępne oczy Rozalii migotały pięknym blaskiem spoglądając na świeże lica młodszego rodzeństwa. Raziły mię te przeciwności otchłani z niebem. Nie znałam jeszcze wówczas tej prawdy życiowej, że nigdy nie ma w zupełności ni nieba, ni piekła. Pośród najgłębszych cieni odkryjesz zawsze choć słaby promyk światłości, na jasnym tle musi się choć jedna wlec chmurka szara. Człowiek nie może być absolutnym złem ani absolutnym dobrem; może się tylko zbliżać do jednego lub drugiego, a zawsze z jednego czy z drugiego zostanie mu by malutka cząstka. W tej wiecznej mieszaninie leży dramat życia, zagadka czynów i prawda ducha ludzkiego. Nie umiałam jeszcze wtedy zdawać sobie sprawy z psychologicznych na ludziach spostrzeżeń i myślałam tylko, że pan Rudolf musiał być koniecznie kiedyś szlachetnym i dumnym człowiekiem, Rozalia wierzącą i dobrą dziewicą. Czytałam to na wyniosłym czole i w myślących źrenicach pierwszego, widziałam to w miłości dla młodszego rodzeństwa drugiej. Cóż więc uczyniło pana Rudolfa chmurnym i upokorzonym, a wlało w Rozalię ową zuchwałą pokorę i zjadliwą słodycz, która tak dotkliwie dała mi się poznać nieraz? Tu przyszły mi na pamięć słowa słyszane niegdyś od matki: "Świat i jego zwyczaje... życie i jego konieczności..." Przykre wrażenie, jakie wyniosłam z domu państwa Rudolfów, zatarło się zupełnie nazajutrz w czasie odwiedzin u nas pani S., córek jej i syna. Z pannami S. byłam już ściśle sprzyjaźniona, mianowicie z Emilką. Miały one brata, starszego od nich o lat kilka, a który powierzchownością swą dziwnie przywodził mi na myśl ślimaka, najwstrętniejsze dla mnie stworzenie. Chudy, żółtoblady, z długą twarzą i włosami niepewnego koloru, miał zwyczaj nosić ubranie w szare jakieś poprzeczne pręgi, które bardziej jeszcze zwiększały podobieństwo jego do ślimaka. Flegmatyk, niezmiernie powoli mówiący, ożywiał się zawsze w moim towarzystwie tak, że wąskie i blade usta jego stawały się zdolne aż dwa wyrazy wypowiedzieć i dwa razy uśmiechnąć się przez przeciąg jednego kwadransa, co, jak mówiono, było u niego niesłychaną osobliwością. Za każdym podobnym wysiłkiem wymowy, wpatrywał się we mnie długo i upornie znad szafirowych okularów, które, nie wiem dlaczego, nosił, chcąc bowiem czemukolwiek uważniej przypatrzyć się wydobywał z nich zawsze, jak mógł, swoje blado-żółte oczy. Małomówność ta i flegma młodego pana S. nie pochodziły, jak mi się zdawało z ograniczoności umysłowej, bo wyraz twarzy jego i oczu był dość myślący, tylko przykry jakiś, zimny, zamknięty w sobie, a niekiedy migocący złośliwością, wnet tajoną i pochłanianą. Zaraz przy pierwszej bytności w domu pani S. uderzył mię stosunek pana Henryka do sióstr. Zupełnie inaczej przedstawiałam sobie uczucia i stosunek rodzeństwa. Wprawdzie była tam zachowana wszelka przyzwoitość, ale ścisła tylko przyzwoitość bez najmniejszej iskierki przywiązania, owszem, z pewną domieszką złośliwości ze strony brata, a nieśmiałości ze strony sióstr. — Mało przestajemy z Henrykiem — mówiła mi raz Emilka — on tak zajęty gospodarstwem. — Objął zarząd majątku zaraz po śmierci ojca — dodała Zenona — nigdy się nie wydala z domu, nie trzyma oficjalistów i do tego stopnia jest zawziętym gospodarzem, że nawet do spiżarni zagląda często i gderze na pannę apteczkową, gdy za wiele cukru lub mąki w domu wychodzi. — A mama wasza czy nic nie ma przeciw wtrącaniu się pana Henryka do kobiecego gospodarstwa? — spytałam. Emilka dziwnie się uśmiechnęła. — Mama Henrykowi nic za złe mieć nie może — odrzekła — od dzieciństwa kochała go i pieściła niezmiernie i daleko więcej jak nas... Smutne to było zeznanie i smutek drżał w głosie, którym było uczynione. Gdzie indziej w sąsiedztwie słyszałam, jak śmiano się z pana Henryka nazywając go skąpcem i liczy krupą. Doszło też do moich uszu parę zarzutów uczynionych jego rzetelności w interesach pieniężnych. Powiadano, że był nad miarę chciwy, i dziwiono się, że wadę tę posiada tak młody człowiek. — Dostał ją w spadku po ojcu — uczynił ktoś uwagę i dodał: — Zobaczycie państwo, że skrzywdzi siostry i da i bardzo niewielkie posagi. W istocie, pomimo blasku, jakim świetniał dom pan S, córki jej nie uchodziły za bogate panny i dobre partie; powiadano, że dotąd żadna z nich nie miała ani jednego . konkurenta. Uważałam u pana Henryka dziwny sposób poruszania rękami, którego używał często jakby instynktownie lub z przyzwyczajenia. Ruchem tym palce jego roztwierały się szeroko i wnet mocno się zaciskały, niby chwytając w powietrzu niewidzialny jakiś przedmiot i ściskając go w dłoni. Widocznym to było szczególniej wtedy, gdy wyciągał po coś rękę albo gdy się zamyślił. W ostatnim razie otwieranie się i zaciskanie palców następowało po sobie z taką szybkością, jakby było dziełem ukrytych sprężyn. Bądź co bądź, pan Henryk nigdy nie bywał tak wymownym, jak gdy rozmawiał ze mną, i w nikogo nie wpatrywał się z taką uwagą, zsuwając okulary aż na środek długiego nosa. W sąsiedztwie zaczynano mówić, że się we mnie rozkochał i że myśli starać się o moją rękę. W istocie przyjeżdżał do nas dość często, a nawet raz przywiózł mi piękny bukiet, czemu wydziwić się nie mogły jego siostry mówiąc ze śmiechem, że jako żywo nie widziały w bracie podobnej względem kogokolwiek galanterii. Śmieszyła mię niewypowiedzianie myśl, że gdybym chciała, mogłabym zostać żoną ślimaka. Myśl tę wypowiedziałam raz mojej matce. Uśmiechnęła się, ale potem skinęła parę razy głową i rzekła z namysłem: — A jednak pan S. jest dobrą partią. Było to właśnie przy stole i jadłyśmy wety; parsknęłam głośnym śmiechem i zawołałam: — O, moja mamo! nie oddałabym za tę dobrą partię tego pięknego ananasa ani nawet cząstki tej gruszki, którą zajadam. Na widok mojej wesołości twarz matki jaśniała zawsze pogodą i zadowoleniem. Powiodła i teraz ręką po moich włosach i rzekła: — Bo ty, dziecko, na gwiaździe jeszcze wysokiej jeździsz i z niej na ziemię patrzysz! — To prawda — odpowiedziałam — ale też i nie mam wcale ochoty zstępować z niej na ziemię. Czoło mojej matki zachmurzyło się, długo patrzyła na mnie. W oczach jej czytałam myśl: abyś tylko, zamiast zstąpić, spaść nie musiała! Gdy po owej wizycie u państwa Rudolfostwa rodzina S. przybyła do nas w odwiedziny i gdym z przyjaciółkami mymi wybiegła do ogrodu, Emilka szepnęła mi pomiędzy dwoma uściśnieniami: — Czy wiesz, co mówią o tobie w sąsiedztwie? Że wychodzisz za mąż. Zgadnij za kogo? Zarumieniłam się po uszy i zamknęłam Emilce usta pocałunkiem. — No, zgadnij! zgadnij! — wołała ze śmiechem, drażniąc się ze mną. — Za pana Agenora! — zawołała na koniec Zenona ulitowawszy się może nad moim zmieszaniem. Rumieńce uderzyły mi do twarzy. — I po cóż się rumienisz? — rzekła całując mię Emilka — to świetna partia! — Dlaboga! — zawołałam — nie mówcież mi przynajmniej o partii. — No, taki to, widzisz, zwyczaj — rzekła serio już Zenona — że gdy się mówi o jakim mariażu, to się ma naprzód wzgląd na partię; nie idzie za tym, aby i serce nie grało roli... Zaczęłam wymawiać się, że pogłoski były fałszywe. — Pan Agenor stara się o ciebie, to rzecz wiadoma i uznana — prawiła Emilka — odniosłaś zwycięstwo nad niepokonanym dotąd przez nikogo lwem naszej prowincji. Nie słyszałam nigdy, aby się kimkolwiek zajmował. Powiadano wprawdzie, że starał się kiedyś o Rozalię, ale jakoś się to rozchwiało... Poczułam nagłe ukłucie w serce. — Starał się o Rozalię? — powtórzyłam prawie machinalnie. — Stara to historia — odpowiedziała Emilka — byłyśmy jeszcze dziećmi, gdy się to działo, i trochę tylko zasłyszałyśmy o czymś podobnym. Powiadają, że Rozalia i dziś nim zajęta, ale... może to plotki... Smutno mi się jakoś zrobiło i straszno. Zamyślenie, w jakie wpadłam, przerwało mi nagłe pytanie Emilki. — Powiedz mi, Waciu, co się dzieje z twoim kuzynem, panem Franciszkiem? Przy tych słowach oczy jej, wlepione w moją twarz, zaświeciły niezwykle. Nie pamiętam już, co jej odpowiedziałam, ale po chwili spotrzegłam, że z kolei Emilka zadumała się i szła obok mnie ze schyloną głową, jakby czego szukała w trawie. W środku wieczora Zenona rzekła do mnie: — Szczęśliwa istoto! wyjdziesz wkrótce za mąż, zostaniesz panią swego domu i nie będziesz się nudziła. O, gdyby tylko ktokolwiek postarał się o moją rękę, zaraz bym za niego poszła. — Jak to? — zawołałam — poszłabyś za pierwszego lepszego, choćby za człowieka, którego byś nie kochała? — Z pewnością, byle zostać już raz swobodną i zobaczyć choć kawałeczek innego jakiego świata jak nasza okolica. — Co do mnie — ozwała się Emilka — choć nudzę się też w domu śmiertelnie, nie zdecydowałabym się nigdy wyjść za człowieka, którego bym nie kochała. Ot, wiecie co? prędzej bym do klasztoru wstąpiła. Zaśmiałyśmy się obie, ale Emilka nie śmiała się. — I dlaczegoż tak śmiejecie się z tego, co powiedziałam? — wyrzekła serio — mnie ta myśl często do głowy przychodzi. Prawda, że w klasztorze smutno, ale i na świecie czyliż nie ma smutków różnych? W klasztorze niewola, ale czyż i na świecie jej nie ma? — Nie można zaprzeczyć, że to myśl romantyczna — także zupełnie serio zaczęła Zenona — czytałam nieraz o klasztorach i zrozpaczonych bohaterkach romansów, które zostają zakonnicami. Nie jest to bez uroku. Przedstawcie sobie długie, sklepione korytarze, oświetlone w nocy bladą, gdzieś w głębi drżącą lampą; chóralne śpiewy, rozlegające się wśród ciszy grobowej w posępnych murach kościoła; dzwonki, odzywające się z regularnością zegaru niby pogrzebowa muzyka przygrywająca skonowi każdej godziny; blade twarze zakonnic, półokryte czarnym welonem i mknące na tle murów okrytych pleśnią starożytności! Wszystko to przecie niezwykłe, poetyczne, romantyczne, fantastyczne, a w każdym razie inne jakieś niż nasze woskowane posadzki, morowe obicia ze złoconymi szlaczkami na ścianach i klawisze fortepianów, których sam widok przerażenie we mnie wzbudza. Wiesz co, Emilko? nie dziwię się wcale twej myśli wstąpienia do klasztoru, zawsze to jakaś rozmaitość i niezwyczajność. Gdy Zenia wygłaszała tę tyradę, ja uśmiechałam się, a gdy skończyła, rzekłam: — Czy wiesz, Zeniu, że miałam na pensji koleżankę, która wychylała ocet szklankami, aby, jak mówiła, co prędzej umrzeć; ale gdy raz głowa ją zabolała, zlękła się śmiertelnie i odtąd ani patrzeć na ocet nie chciała. — I cóż stąd? — To, że twoje marzenie o klasztorze jest bardzo podobne do marzeń mojej koleżanki o śmierci... — Jak to? — Tak, że koleżanka moja nie chciała uczyć się i nic nie robiła, nudziła się zatem, a w dodatku była egzaltowaną... — Rozumiem teraz! — zawołała Zenia i zaśmiałyśmy się wszystkie serdecznie. W tej chwili zbliżył się do mnie pan Henryk i patrząc na mnie znad okularów w przeciągu pięciu minut wymówił prośbę, abym raczyła zagrać. Prośbę tę zresztą słyszałam zawsze i wszędzie. Każda gospodyni domu i każdy młody człowiek mieli sobie za obowiązek prosić o muzykę panny, o której wiedzieli, że grać umiała. Odbywało się to z punktualnością, nie dopuszczającą żadnego uchybienia. A gdy tak molestowana panna siadała do fortepianu i grać zaczęła, ogólna uwaga towarzyszyła jej stale przez pierwsze trzy takty, po czym zaczynały się rozmowy ciche i coraz głośniejsze, i zupełnie głośne na koniec, a kończyło się tym, że artystka traciła stopniowo całe swe audytorium. Niekiedy tylko, jakim wypadkiem zamieszany do towarzystwa meloman słuchał ją do końca, przytulony w kącie, albo konkurent miał sobie za powinność pozostać nieruchomie naprzeciw grającej, sentymentalnie patrząc na nią w milczeniu i myśląc o niebieskich migdałach albo o innych wcale dźwiękach jak fortepianowe. Gdy nareszcie panna grać przestawała, ze wszech stron dawały się słyszeć oklaski i pochwały z takim zapałem dawane, jakby obecni ani jednej nutki nie uronili z odegranej kompozycji i jakby muzyka była nieodzowną potrzebą ich życia i nieopisanym ich serc zachwytem. Uważałam zawsze, że tylko owi rzadcy wielce melomani, owe białe kruki, z uwagą i w kącie salonu słuchający muzyki, skąpi bywali w oklaski i pochwały, a czasem taką mieli minę, jakby połknęli dobry haust octu albo zjedli całą łyżkę musztardy. Kiedy pan Henryk, wierny salonowym tradycjom, poprosił mię o muzykę, nie mogłam odmówić prośbie mego uznanego przez całą okolicę adoratora; przy tym będąc dobrze wychowaną panną nie czułam się w prawie rozmijania się z jednym z kardynalnych praw, zapisanych w statucie zwyczajów: usiadłam przy fortepianie i grałam. Niestety! nie grałam już moich dawnych drogich sonat Beethovena ani Mendelssohna— Bartholdy, bo od dawna się przekonałam, że sprawiają one na towarzystwie skutek maku, zsuwającego słodki sen na powieki. Wspaniale za to wygrywałam porywające arie włoskie i rozgłośniej brzmiące walce lub mazury. Toteż z klawiszów nie wychodziły jak dawniej roje myśli nowych i nie zostawiały po sobie w mej głowie świetnych szlaków gwiaździstych. Palce moje biegały po klawiaturze ku ukazaniu obecnym wprawy, jaką posiadałam, a odrywając mię od towarzystwa, pomagały mi marzyć. Na prośbę pana Henryka grałam jakiegoś długiego walca, a wpół namiętne, wpół skoczne jego tony uniosły myśl moją daleko. Na falach muzyki popłynęła ona nad polami i lasami, a spod błękitnego nieba spuściła się nad pąsowy dach stojącego śród rozłogu pałacyku. Zawisła nad nim i patrzyła, jak na balkonie stał ktoś, ktoś blady i wysoki, o wielkich szarych oczach i długich angielskich faworytach, przecierał chusteczką szkiełko lornetki i.. . myślał o mnie. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy